The present invention relates to a dispersing device, in particular for dispersing, homogenizing and mixing fluidic multi-component systems as well as for dispersing, homogenizing, mixing and micronizing of solids. Dispersing devices of this type are typically used in conjunction with high pressure homogenizers.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved dispersing device to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide an effective dispersing, homogenizing, mixing and micronizing.